Crippling Anxiety
by Bradiculous
Summary: 2D's constant fear of what's around him may end up being his downfall. It's mainly drama but it also has romance/humor/action/adventure/supernatural/suspense/hurt/comfort/friendship subgenres it turns out
1. Malfunction

_Chapter 1_

His eyes were starch white with fear. He heard a distant bellow of an evil monster coming just outside his underwater prison. 2D was hiding under his covers like a scared child. He muttered to himself.

"That fing's coming back, fur sure." He poked his head out of the covers, "It's jus' a matta of time. Curse that slime Murdoc, throwing me in here like some animal" After a while it seemed like the beast had left for now. He worked up what small amount of courage he had to close the curtains then curl back into his bed for a few moments of peace. What seems like his only protection from his only fear seems to magically fling open every time he wakes up in the morning. "Might be 'is idea of a joke, 'at sod." His relief was to be short lived, however, when his bedroom door flung open with such a force that made him jump

"AAAAYYYY" Murdoc slurred, wiping the rum from his crusty lips. His visage in the doorway was so menacing. Green skin, greasy black hair covering narrowed eyes. 'Practically evil, personified'. How could 2D stand up to that terror. "Get decent, 2D, it's breakfast time" He said before stumbling out of room already completely trashed.

2D sighed and sat for a few minutes longer before complying. He scooted off of his bed and walked to his mirror. He scrambled the messy tabletop for his brush, accidentally knocking things onto his already messy floor. He drew in a long sigh "Bloody klutz" he said to himself before grabbing his brush. He glided the ridges through his long ocean blue hair. He let out a grunt when he got to a tangle, he tried to force right through it, but to no avail "Grr, c'mon you" He said. His force finally untangled the knot but his arm slipped and he punched his mirror cracking the glass, but not enough to damage his hand. He grinned slightly showing off his two missing teeth "In ya face, Mudzy" giggling at his clever metaphor. He slipped on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and hastily left his room, once again relieved to be out of that cell.

_Chapter 2_

2D muttered to himself the whole elevator ride up to the dining room "Stupid Murdoc 'n' 'is dumb li'le island" trying to stay as indistinct as possibly just in case the camera catches anything he'll regret. "The least 'e can do 's spray some air fresh'na. Stinks to high Heaven 'round 'ere". The doors slid open and he made his way through. He slipped through the kitchen. He sniffed the intoxicating aroma of... Bacon and eggs? Of course not. He made it to the dining room. There was a large dining room table that (of course) Murdoc was sitting at the head of.

"Smell that!" Murdoc yelled, licking his lips. "We're gonna be eatin' good from now on, my friend.

2D loomed his view downward when he heard the word 'Friend'. He looked up again and asked sheepishly "You hired a cook?"

Murdoc scoffed "Why would I, get out of the way 2D, she's bringing our food in now" 2D did so and saw Murdoc's robotic pet bringing out delectable entrees in each arm. Every time he sees it he thinks of her, and how could he not. It had the same punk purple haircut, petite body, and that cute face that says "I'm here and I just adore everything". 2D worked the redness in his face away. He thought to himself over and over ''at's not Noods, it's a bloody robot". The cyborg went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

"I jus' told her 'ay, learn these cookbooks backwards 'n' fronts' and she did. Innat sumethin'" Murdoc said completely satisfied with himself.

2D squeaked out a chuckle and scratched the back of his neck "Heh, yeah I s'pose. But we won't know till we eat it though right"

"O' course, Of course. Well SIT! what are you doin' still up, idiot?" Murdoc blurted. 2D flinched at his remark, however, in Murdoc's defense, he should be used to it. He nodded and placed himself in a seat.

Cyborg Noodle placed the last of the meal on the table, and gave them their servings. What 2D saw was not what he had expected. The was no steam rising from the plate, the bacon seemed rough to the touch. The eggs were runny and the oatmeal was still grain. The only thing that seemed edible was the orange. But Murdoc being the glutton that he is, didn't notice these problems first hand and picked up his fork ready to attack it. He scooped up what he could of the runny eggs and shoved it in his mouth. He immediately realized what he had done was a horrible mistake. He spat the filth out of his mouth "GAH, dammit. Holy sweet Satan, that's the worst thing I've ever eaten in my life. I thought I told you to read those damn books Noodle!"

The cyborg rose as if from a trance and responded "Response: I did what you requested Murdoc" It droned on "My internal memory told me to quote 'LEARN COOKBOOKS BACKWARDS AND FRONTS' end quote. I did nothing wrong sir."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU STUP-" Murdoc sighed. 2D was very amused at what was happening. He gets a little taste of his own crooked medicine. 'literally', 2D chuckled at the thought. Murdoc stood. I'm gonna go wash this God awful taste out of my mouth" He began walking, "2D, be a sport and tell this bucket of bolts what she did wrong."

2D still hiding his smile, "OK Murdoc"

2D's smile faded when he learned that he was alone with Cyborg Noodle. He tried his hardest not look at it. It brings up a lot of memories when the band was always happy and having a good time.

_He remembers playing with Noodle. He loved making her smile especially since it was easy to do. In fact, it was effortless. He would do something clumsy and she would be laughing to tears. Then when the laughing subsided she would kiss the sore spot and say something in Japanese that would make him feel better. 2D once asked Russel what she said and he translated "She said 'Don't get hurt too bad, I may really need you someday.'" _

_2D shrugged "Well what do you fink that means?"_

_Russel sighed "I'm not a mind reader 'D, she probably just really cares about you"_

_Chapter 3  
_

Cyborg Noodle broke his train of thought "Exclamation: 2D, Murdoc needs you to tell me what I have done wrong!"

2D shook his head, "Right, uummm, well, it's just a expression. Do you know what that is?"

Cyborg Noodle chimed "Answer: Yes I do"

"Well, this one means that you should know what the subject means so good that you could read it backward 'n' front" 2D felt slightly smart being the teacher for once. It almost felt as if Noodle was back with him... Almost.

Cyborg Noodle chirped "Exclamation: I understand. The bacon should be fresh and not cooled until frozen."

"Heh heh, yes go on"

"The eggs should be cracked onto the pan, and scrambled until yoke is unseen"

2D was laughing uproariously "HAHA, keep goin'!" 'Nice job Murdoc, a real class A model' He thought.

Cyborg noodle picked up the orange and for some reason held it over her head like a trophy of accomplishment "And Orange Juice should be squeezed fresh from the orange." It clenched the orange and the juice splattered over her face. 2D fell over in his hair he was laughing so hard. The juice made it's way into the cracks of it's head compartment through it's wig. The juice then dripped into it's central processing unit. A large spark shot from it's ear. Then 2D heard what seemed like fireworks going off then a large CLUNK. His laughing stopped as soon as it started. He got off of the floor and looked over the table to notice Cyborg Noodle was twitching on the floor with black smoke coming out of it's ears, mouth and eyes.

A look off terror loomed into 2D's black pits of eyes. When the robot finally stopped moving he took a step back and tripped over his chair landing on his back. He put his hands over his eyes and told himself knowing what his fate has in store for him, "I'm goin' to die."

**This might end up being a really long story (reviews please) so forgive me If 2D's voice is less Cockney than it should be.**

**I don't know what's up with oatmeal. I'm pretty sure it's grain if it is not cooked**

**My first fanfic :D (Feedback, to see how I'm doing)**

**I like to write really small chapters :P**

**It was really hard to find a good title to go with this. Just run with it.**

**- Brad (Holy crap, a guy wrote this)**


	2. Encounter

_Chapter 4  
_

His hulking frame trudged through the deep ocean. His angry white eyes scanned the horizon for any lump or landmass knowing full well that it would be what he was looking for.

"Plastic Beach" Some locals off the coast of California called it. "The furthest point from any landmass on Earth" They continued "but its just a rumor, we don't know any more than what the tabloids tell us." If Russel knew anything about that snake Murdoc, he knows how to stay out of harm's way. "That's where he goin' to be" Russel grumbled to himself. But ever since his big mental breakdown, he had become completely bankrupt due to hospital bills and a large withdrawal in his checking account from one of his band mates. So in blind rage he had hurled himself into the ocean and began swimming. Russel had one thought going through his brain the whole time 'He goin' to get what's comin' to him'

She stirred on the top of his dome head. Russel halted for a minute "You all right baby girl" He heard a small soft moan reach his ears. She rolled over on her back and shielded the sun from her eyes.

"I'm ok, Russel. Just a bad dream" She sat up looking down on her lap using her dark hair to stave the sun away. She slammed her eyes shut, trying her hardest to forget what she saw. So much violence, so much hate, and the worst of all was that he got hurt. He is so innocent, how could she possibly think of something as vulgar as that. It was probably just her remaining demons torturing her, like it's a game.

"Well, I got a sinking feeling that we're real close, Noods. Just chill out a little and we'll be there soon I jus' know it." Russel voice boomed in her ears. Russel's size and behavior intimidates her lately. Noodle prays everyday that things could just go back to normal. Everyone is happy again and 2D will be safe.

_Chapter 5  
_

'I am in grave danger' 2D thought to himself as he looked at the cyborg's corpse on the floor. "Murdocs gonna kill me when he sees this." 2D said. He looked around the room. No cameras. Maybe he could hide it somewhere, just until he can find a good excuse as to why this happened. 2D knows this wasn't his fault, but how is Murdoc going to believe that it squeezed orange juice into it's brain and fried it all up. 2D was chewing his nails wondering what was gonna happen to him. "Horrible, unspeakable tings he'll do." That was when he noticed a large pantry across from them. A spark of hope beamed across his face "Good a place as any" He said. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and carried the cyborg to it's temporary resting place. He opened the door and was noticeably understocked save for some pots and pans that Murdoc will never touch. He blew a sigh of relief "What luck" he said and stowed the body inside.

Murdoc arrived almost on cue right after 2D had the cyborg stored. "Oh lord!" Murdoc exclaimed "Dirt would taste better that that rubbish." 2D forced a laugh that would satisfy Murdoc's comedic ego. Murdoc looked around the room, then fixed a gaze at 2D that sent shivers down his spine"Where is she anyway? She's got cleaning to do."

"Err, she-" 2D desperately looked for an answer. "Well I, ah, gave her an example of what an expression was, right, something like 'kickin' the bucket'? She, uhm-" His voice trailed off a little bit, "She went outside looking for a bucket to kick." 2D gave Murdoc a grin that tried to say "That's the truth. Please believe me"

Murdoc gave him a quizzical look for a moment then said "That stupid thing." Murdoc huffed "That thing should just stick to killin' my enemies and getting' me rum" He looked at the table "Well this table won't clean itself" Murdoc sneered "Get started."

2D let out a quick whine before he realized that it could be a whole lot worse. "Ok, sure" He mumbled. 2D gathered up what he could and took it all to the sink.

* * *

He wiped the sweat from his thick brow. "Finally finished" 2D wheezed from the insurmountable amount of work Murdoc left for him. "Murdoc's too lucky to have me around." He looked around the corner at the pantry, "Hopefully he won't get too snoopy and start looking around for you" He told the doors "I jus' can't handle the stress anymore." 2D left the room hoping the day would just hurry and end.

–

Murdoc was sitting in his security room, hands balled in fists. He was viewing the security footage in the kitchen and just caught a glimpse of 2D's "Betrayal" in the dining hall. Murdoc gritted his dark green teeth, "Well, well..." He said, narrowing his eyes, "You're gonna pay dearly for this, old friend."

_Chapter 6 _

2D strolled along the coastline, soaking in the pleasant sunshine on his pale face. He (damn his gentle soul) felt awful for wrecking Murdoc's machine. 'I have to tell him soon' He thought glancing at the vast ocean. He continued to walk, kicking the landscape as he did, when he noticed a dark figure on a large hill. He stopped for a moment, astonished to find life in this hell-hole. 2D raced to see who it was, eager to talk to someone new. He pulled himself up the garbage formed hill, and when he reached the peak he was greeted by a horrifying ghoul. It was floating in midair seemingly unaware that 2D was behind it. It donned a long black cape and a devilish looking gas-mask with a protruding nose and beaming red eyes. 2D's jaw dropped at the sight of this new monster, as if the last one wasn't frightening enough. The thing turned toward 2D's direction. He let out a yelp of distress and knocked himself backward, "W-what are y-y-you" he stuttered

The ghost looked at him with a demonic stare. It was as if it was staring directly through him. It let out a hoarse whisper that would sound just like what would happen if a serial killer was about to strike in one of those horror movies he sometimes likes to watch. "_STUART", _it wheezed.

2D let out another yelp. 'How does it know my name' he thought.

The ghost continued, staring directly through his eyes into his soul, "_IT'S NOT YOUR TIME YET". _

2D was in complete shock, eyes wide with terror "W-whatcha mean?" He cried. Then the thing vanished into thin air, right before his eyes.

It was then, Murdoc came storming up the beach and caught sight of 2D "Lounging" on a hill. Murdoc yelled at the top of his lungs "2D! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" 2D shook his head, freeing him from his stunned trance. He looked down to see Murdoc's fist shaking at him.

"Oh no" 2D whimpered and looked up at the sky, "Gimme a break."

_Chapter 7  
_

Murdoc shoved 2D back in his underwater room, "Who in the Hell do you think you are you little rat?" Murdoc barked, "That was an expensive piece of machinery you broke. Worth more than your pitiful little life!"

2D wiped a tear from his face "But Murdoc-" He choked "It wasn't my fault. I tried tellin' ya earlier but I knew this was the way you was gonna act. It honestly 'n' truly wasn't my fault I swear." 2D then threw up a Boy Scout hand salute to pledge his sincerity and choked down a big lump in his throat.

Murdoc's eye still twitched with anger, but if it was one of 2D's fumbles, he should have expected what happened. He can't trust 2D for anything but his singing. Murdoc swallowed some of the pent up anger with a swig of whiskey from a flask he had in his pocket. "I'll deal with you later" Murdoc warned and started for the door.

2D stopped him for a moment by asking "Hey M-murdoc" Murdoc shifted his head to signify he was listening, "Is there anyone else on the island beside you 'n' me?"

Murdoc only shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "Goddamn idiot"

2D was alone again. He sat on his bed and looked sullenly at the floor. He then began thinking of his encounter with that thing on the hill. What did he see up there...?

**Feedback please if you'd be so kind :D**

**More Noodle will come, she and Russel just aren't really doing anything right now.**

**-Brad**


	3. Memories

_Chapter 8  
_

Noodle brushed her bangs out of her eyes to see the brilliant star-lit night sky. Russel continued his trek through the ocean. He never seemed to slow down. Whenever his eyelids feel like they're dropping, he splashed the dirty seawater on his face, then promptly apologized to Noodle for getting her wet. That night, however, she was particularly restless. Russel could tell too, considering she has been rolling and stretching and sighing all night.

"What's up, baby-girl" Russel asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh, nothing important" She replied hesitantly hoping Russel would drop the subject

"Now don't give me that Noods." He replied with a little more bass in his voice, "I know you've been through a lot, and you probably have enough problems to fill a file cabinet, unfortunately. At least let me help you out with this one."

Noodle sat down, crossed her legs and let out another a deep sigh "Well, a few things were bothering me"

Russel rolled his eyes, "Like what?" He said impatiently.

"Well" She tried going for an easy one first "Like why are you so angry at Murdoc?"

Russel scoffed, "Because he's a low-down, cynical, narcissistic, pessimistic, drug abusing, devil-worshipping, philandering..." Russel paused for a breath, "abusive, evil shell of a man."

Noodle slightly chuckled at Russel's straight-forwardness, then stated, "We always knew that. There has to be a real big reason you chasing after him now"

Russel grew an angry look on his face, "Because he fired me for some cheap toy that supposedly makes drum beats"

Noodle didn't reply, although she had a curious look on her face.

The anger vanished from his face and was replaced by sorrow"Also, I thought he hurt you."

"What?" Noodle replied in shock

"Remember the El Manana vid, way back when?" Russel allowed her a second to recall "The horrible sight I saw was like somethin' out of a nightmare, seein' you goin' down in flames like that. Then after it was shot, you were nowhere to be found. We all assumed the worst and went our separate ways. I took it the worst and just went crazy. I dunno what happened to 'D. But..." Russel swallowed a lump in his throat and the anger took control of his face again. "That sunuva bitch, Murdoc, Thought 'It'd be good for Demon Days album sales if it was finished'."

Noodle looked down in her lap, feeling one hundred percent responsible for what happened.

"That video was played everywhere it could be played on and it made me sick to the bone every time I even heard the name." They were quiet for a very long time.

After a while Russel asked, "Where you been, Noods? We been worried sick." His parental facade was kicking back in now that she was back with him.

"I..." Noodle struggled for an answer but, to her disappointment, found none, "I don't know. It's all fuzzy. Whenever I try to think about what happened I just... Well it just seems like my memory shuts down just short of a few months ago. I'm just getting patches of stuff of when you, me, Murdoc and 2D were... you know... having fun."

Russel nodded apologetically but carefully as to not disturb her. There was another long silence before Russel said, "Is there anything else you want to talk about. Or do you wanna just drop everything right now?"

Noodle shook her head "No, no, it feels good talking to someone, getting things off my chest. It's... Oh so slightly uplifting." and a small smile crept on her face.

"Well we've got all night." Russel said soothingly, "What else is on your mind?"

She looked up at the night sky again mesmerized by it's beauty. She thought of things that always made her smile. Pranks. Jokes. Noodle giggled to herself. 2D. She did remember a time that was real special to her was when she was a little girl. 2D was walking by her room one day and heard her crying softly...

… _He peaked in her door and saw her hunched over on her bed holding her favorite helmet in her hands._

_2D, being polite, knocked on her door, walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. "Wot's wrong?" He asked ignorantly._

_She held up the shattered remains of her helmet, pronouncing the distraught look on her face. She struggled to remember the English lessons Russel had taught her. "H-he... break" She sniffled, "Murdoc."_

_2D scowled. He didn't need to hear anymore, "Feh" He huffed, "O' course he did, that pig."_

_Noodle looked up at him, surprised at his tone of voice. He is usually quite timid. _

_2D gave her an encouraging smile, "I'll go talk to Murdoc for you." He said and left the room._

_Noodle had a worried look on her face. She followed behind, hoping he won't do anything too rash._

_Murdoc was sitting in his lounge, clutching a bottle of whiskey with a dazed look his face. 2D poked his head in the room. Murdoc lifted his head, "Eeyyyy.. hic... wot d'ya want." He slurred. _

_2D let himself inside, "M-murdoc?" He mumbled. Trying to find courage in his voice. "W-why did you upset Noodle like that?"_

"_Hhhuuuhhh... Wot're you talkin' 'bout?" Murdoc said_

"_Y-you broke her helmet. You know she really liked that thing." 2D said with a little more authority in his voice._

"_Uuuhh... Hmm" Murdoc scratched his chin, then let out a hearty laugh. "OOHHH that. Heh heh. I tested to see how tough it was by throwing it against a wall." Murdoc smiled menacingly, "I can't see why Noodle likes that thing so much. It's completely... hic... useless."_

_2D looked at him in disbelief, "You need to go apologize to her right now."_

"_Why should I. We could buy a million more of those stupid things." Murdoc cackled. _

"_That's not the point Murdoc, it's..." 2D tried to sound out the word, "send-ee-mental."_

_Murdoc groaned, "I can't have any fun round 'ere." Murdoc got up and walked toward 2D. "I'll jus' get down on my knees and beg forgiveness" He joked_

_2D winced at the foul odor coming from his mouth, "Thank you."_

_Murdoc smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to escort him to the door, "Now GET OUT STU-POT." He then pushed him out of the door of his lounge onto his face. Murdoc looked down to see Noodle has been eavesdropping the whole time. "Sorry." He muttered and slammed the doors to resume his drinking._

_Noodle then kneeled down beside 2D and brushed the hair out of his eyes, noticing the fresh bruise on his forehead. Why couldn't he have just got Russel to fix Murdoc. Why did he do this himself? Noodle wondered for a moment the smiled. He probably cares more about her than she previously thought. Noodle bent down and kissed the sore spot on his head._

_2D cracked his eyes open to hear Noodle say something in Japanese that made him smile..._

"I hope your ok, 2D." Noodle said to herself, unaware that Russel was listening.

Russel smiled, "What was that, babygirl?" He asked playfully.

Noodle blushed, "I didn't say anything, Russel. Eehhh... I'm going to sleep. Wake me in the morning ok?"

"Ok, Noods." Russel chuckled as he continued on into the night.

**I figured this'd be a cool little thing since I'm at kind of a writer's block with 2D's side of the story, I hope.**

**-Brad**


	4. Insanity

_Chapter 9 – 3 days later_

2D paced paced fretfully around his room nibbling at his fingernails. His fright however did not come from Murdoc's threat, nor from the bellows of the monster outside his window. Instead, his thoughts went back to that horrifying apparition on the hill. "It's demon red eyes. The skeleton fingas. What was that thing?" 2D gulped, "'It's not your time' it said. What does that mean?" 2D shrieked, "Is it gonna kill me? Is it gonna come 'n' gimme a heart attack 'n' pass it off like a 'natural cause' type a thing? Cause if it is-" 2D put his hand over his racing heart, "It's damn close." 2D took a few deep breaths. "God, I wish I still had my pills." He groaned. 2D passed a glance at the camera monitoring his room, "I've got to get away from this place" He whispered. 2D laid on his bed trying to clear his mind from the horrible thoughts swimming in it and focus on a way off the island.

* * *

Murdoc rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "Oy, everything's all burnt out and useless." He was standing in the engineer room over the destroyed cyborg Noodle. "The CPU's all fried up, The faceplatin's half melted off, and there's copper wire I've never even seen stickin' out her DAMN EAR'S!" Murdoc slapped his hands on the table, shaking everything on it, even the cyborg. "I'm so sick of 2D and that thicker-than-concrete head of his." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok... It's not ALL bad. I knew she would screw up eventually..." He grumbled, "Just not this early on.".

Murdoc walked over to the broom closet directly to the left of him. Inside he found the whole closet was a mess. There were various knick-knacks scattered around the floor and the shelves were stacked ceiling high with items he had no need for. To the rear of the room was Cyborg Noodle's charging station, a big jumble of wires and plugs snaking around the area surrounded by guns and ammunition used by the cyborg to protect Murdoc. He walked over to it, kicking away the obstacles in his path. Next to the charging station and the various weapons stood a few cardboard boxes that pertained to the Cyborg's repair conveniently marked 'Repair'. He grabbed the boxes and went back to the operating table.

He rummaged through the assorted wires and chips in the boxes looking for a replacement CPU. At last he found one. A dusty, already obsolete thing what with today's technological advances. "Meh, it'll have to do." Murdoc reassured himself. He plucked the old chip out of it's head and installed the new one. Then he stuck the protruding copper wires where he thought they were suppose to go"Well, that should do the trick." He congratulated himself. Murdoc felt around the back of it's neck for the on/off switch and powered it up. It sounded something like a generator when it was booting up. A low metallic droning hummed in Murdoc's ears as he took a step back. Then there were various beeps as it was gathering it's default data. Steam hissed from it's arms and hips as it rose from the table and got to it's feet. It looked at Murdoc with dead eyes. He winced at the creature's new appearance, 'I must remember to order new faceplating for her' Murdoc thought. 'she looks downright ghastly.'. The lower half of the face had been disintegrated from it's earlier meltdown, making it look like some kind of Hollywood Blockbuster villain.

"Running primary sequence: Serve Murdoc Niccals. Gathering data. Query: Who are you?" It moved it's jaw like a skeleton would while it was still running it's boot up sequence

Murdoc cleared his throat, "Yes, I am Murdoc Niccals, your master." It warmed his heart heart to hear that, "You must do what I say, that is what you were built for."

"Pending request: Do what you say. Finishing start-up process." The Cyborg twitched. "Error: Failure to complete process. Possible problem: Human Error."

Murdoc raised it's eyebrow, "Huhh, What's goin' on here."

"Running back up process: Euclid software pending. Request: Do what you say, discarded. Euclid process downloading"

More beeps and boop sounds sounded off from the machine. Murdoc watched in contemplation, 'Euclid Software?' He thought to himself, 'What the bugger is that?'. The cyborg finished it's start-up with a fade-out from it's low metallic hum. It stood motionless for a long time before Murdoc broke the silence, "Hey... What's wrong with you."

It looked up at him, with an utter emotionless face, "I'm fine, sir" Murdoc took a small step back when he thought he heard it giggle.

"Uhhm, well... Let's go upstairs then, and you can serve me some drinks." Murdoc said, trying to hide his worry.

"Okay." It chirped as it started it's way to the elevator. Murdoc followed a close but safe distance behind.

_Chapter 10_

Noodle sat atop Russel's head twirling her hair out of boredom. She sighed. It seemed as though they had been traveling for weeks now. The thought of any form of land would certainly be a welcome sight.

She laid down, and covered her eyes with her arms, "When are we going to get there, Russel." She groaned.

"Soon. Very soon. I can feel it." Russel said, his confidence never failing.

"You're always saying that, do you even know where this place is?"

"Further from any landmass Earth. So this should be the right direction."

"What are you basing that on?"

Russel thought for a minute, "I dunno. Gut feelin' I guess."

"Right." Noodle said. She stretched out and crossed her legs. "You've never been wrong before, though. Why start now?"

Russel sensed a little humor in her voice. He smiled. She is slowly, but surely starting to come back to her old self. Then he noticed something. A little speck in the distant horizen. "Noodle, get up. Look!" He said .

Noodle did and squinted her eyes her eyes to see what he was talking about. Her jaw dropped at the sight. She stood and almost squealed like a little girl. Their long voyage was almost over.

* * *

2D paced around the room while keeping the worried look on his face as he contemplated escape. "That wouldn't work." He told himself "I can't go out that way. Even if I jimmy the door lock I still have ta fix that elevatah panel. And I'm no Electric man." He told himself. The distant growl of the monster sped up his pace.

Then he shifted his gaze at the ceiling and noticed the air vent. 2D figured he seemed small enough around the waist to fit through it. He smiled a little at his clever plan. "I could just crawl right on through. And I am outta here." He said with great enthusiasm. 2D ran over to his dresser drawer and dragged it under the vent. He thought a moment, wondering what he could use to loosen the bolts holding the vent blocking his freedom. He looked around his room for anything that could be of use. But all he could find was things he had no need for. He remembered raced over to his bed and looked under it, conveniently locating a spanner.

He then hopped onto the dresser and stood tiptoes to reach the bolts. He grunted with effort with each rotation of the spanner. He let the bolts drop where they may only caring about precious freedom. However when he loosened the third bolt it dropped right onto 2D's big toenail. The quick jolt of pain surged his foot and he fell off of the dresser onto his back.

2D laid there coughing trying to regain his breath. He slowly sat up, wheezing, and got to his feet. He moaned, "Why can't anyfing go my way? Just once?" He glanced at the camera, mocking him at every turn. "Murdoc, the bane of my existence, locking me down here like a pris'na. 'Specially since he knows I did NOFINK WRONG! Getting that monstah to watch me day an' night is like a sick game ta you isn't it." He screamed at the camera. There was no response. Of course there wasn't. No one cares what 2D thought. He was just the dolt who spouted words into the microphone for them.

"'Nd what was that thing on the hill Murdoc! Is that one of your sick tricks too?" 2D balled his fists. "Or am I just goin' crazy? That's it, innit? I'm crazy!" He pointed at the camera. "Well I'll show you crazy, Murdoc! I'll show you how insane I am!" He snatched the spanner of the floor and began beating his bedroom window.

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to write the new part. I've been busy... OK I haven't been busy, I've been learning to play Gorillaz songs on my bass and watching tons of Youtube and getting my ass kicked in chemistry :P I'm a loser.**

**If you thought I sped Noodle and Russle along too quickly, sorry. They weren't really doing anything.**

**To anyone who gets the Euclid reference I will worship you forever and ever (Hint: I'm not talking about the Greek mathematician and it's from a movie.)**

**-Brad**


	5. Karma

_Chapter 11_

Murdoc sat lazily in the living room sipping Brandy out of a small glass. Cyborg Noodle stood close at his side. "Could you kindly step away from me, you're kind of creepin' me out." The Cyborg, though reluctant at first, moved a few paces to the left. He sighed, shaking the contents of his glass before taking another sip. He tried to push the Cyborg out of his mind and thought of other matters. He pondered a minute, "Hmm... Maybe I was a little harsh on 2D. He didn't really mean ta screw you up. S'just the way he is."

Just then Cyborg Noodle cut in unexpectedly, "Leave him down there. I am an expensive piece of machinery/military hardware that he almost destroyed. A few more days of isolation will set his mind straight. In my opinion." It turned to Murdoc, unhinging it's jaw, "His idiocy is also a disruption to the flow of steady minds like mine and yours."

Murdoc wrinkled his brow and gritted his teeth, "I'm letting him out." He pointed his finger at the cyborg. "I don't listen to what you say."

Cyborg Noodle lowered it's head apologetically, "Of course, Murdoc."

Murdoc cringed at the robot, 'Is that thing showing emotion'. He stood, stretched out his back, and scoffed "Feh" He told himself, "Course not.". He began walking toward the elevator, the robot skulking close behind. He summoned it and waited impatiently. He glanced at the robot, still lowering it's head. He wanted to test something.

"Hey." He said. It looked at him, with sad eyes. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Cyborg Noodle looked up with a sudden burst of happiness.

"Thank you, Murdoc." It chirped.

Murdoc turned back to the elevator, eyes wide. 'Ohhh that's creepy' He thought as the elevator finally arrived on their floor. The doors opened and Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle filed inside. Murdoc pressed the button that led to 2D's room and watched the doors close, trapping him inside.

_Chapter 12_

The spanner began cracking the heavy glass window. 2D grinned with sadistic glee. He cackled, "I'm jus' about free from here, Murdoc. You won't be able to bully me any more." Water began spraying through. It was only a matter of time before the glass gave way. The monster began to howl at him again, though this time it seemed that it was warning him to stop, before something horrible happened. His grin only widened, "I hear ya!" He yelled. He paused for a second to shake a fist through the porthole "I can't wait to come out there 'n' give you what for!" 2D continued to beat on the glass, increasing force with each swing. The window couldn't take the force anymore and gave way, allowing a flurry of dirty saltwater and small fish to flow through quickly filling his claustrophobic prison ankle high in a matter of a few seconds.

As if on cue, Murdoc swung his bedroom door open with a look of extreme shock on his face. "2D!"

He yelled, trying to conquer the volume of the heavy waterflow.

2D turned around with a look of disgust on his face, "You... You stay away away from me Murdoc" He held up the spanner in self-defense. He face gave off a look of victory, "You're not gonna bully me anymore!."

Cyborg Noodle stepped in front of Murdoc to protect him. Murdoc yelled, "Git out of the way. He won't listen to you."

It offered a cold rebuttal, "He is beyond reasoning Murdoc. His mind is lost to insanity. Get away from here before he does something dangerous."

"L-listen to the robot Mudz." He started to cry, "You were never really my friend, you just used all of us to make a profit. You never cared about ANY of us!"

The water was nearly waist high. Cyborg Noodle had to think fast to get her and Murdoc to safety.

"You were always my friend 2D." He smiled, "I've just been a real crummy one lately." 2D began to lower his guard. "C'mon, 2D. Let's go get hammered together, just the two of us."

2D chuckled, "Heh, T-that sounds nice." He dropped the spanner into the water and wiped the tears from his face "Let's go, Murdoc."

Just then 2D felt a quick prick in his neck. He felt around and pulled out what looked like some kind of dart. "What the..." He began to ask before the room started to spin.

Murdoc shot his attention to Cyborg Noodle just as it was lowering it's arm. He grabbed the cyborg by it's shoulders, "What the Holy Hell did you do!" He screamed. But the cyborg did not answer. It grabbed Murdoc by his arm and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"Hey!" He grunted, trying to get free. "L-lemme go, I gotta get 2D outta here! Let me go, I command you!"

Cyborg Noodle threw Murdoc into the elevator and shut the doors before the water levels got to high and pressed the button to get to the lobby. He hopped out of the water, and tried to run out of the doors before they closed, but he was too late. "NO!" He banged on the doors and tried to pry them open but to no avail. "L-let me out! I've got to save him!" He yelled as tears began to stream down his face.

Cyborg Noodle looked at him with cold eyes, "That would be illogical, Murdoc. 2D had no more use for you anymore. His duties for your new album were finished after he had completed the vocals for 'Pirate Jet'. The rest of the 'experience' version of the album is instrumental. We don't need him. We could finish it ourselves." It laughed a horrible mechanical laugh, "Just the two of us."

Murdoc backed into the corner of the elevator, desperate for protection, "Oh my God." He breathed, "You're insane."

"I'm not insane," It looked at the doors as they were opening, pouring the water trapped inside out, "I did it for your best interest." It said in a cold, dismissive voice.

Murdoc backed slowly out the door and held his hands up, "You stay away from me, you hear. Please, leave me alone."

Cyborg Noodle lightened it's tone of voice, "I am not without compassion, Murdoc. I understand you need time to grieve your loss. I'll give you time."

Then Murdoc ran. Ran to where? He didn't know. He just ran. Through the house, out the door, around the shoreline. There was nowhere to run. He was trapped in his own creation. The years of drugs, drinking and partying had taken it's toll on his stamina. He fell to his knees and screamed into the sky, hoping someone will hear his cry. But there was no one listening. Not for a million miles. He looked around in desperation. His only friend in the world was gone. He rubbed the cross hung around his neck and closed his eyes. "Please, let him be ok... Please, let him be ok..." He repeated over and over, hoping someone was listening.

* * *

**Well... what a cliffhanger. Perfect ambience for the coming climax which might be the next part or the one after. Or way longer than I thought it would be. I've thought of bits and pieces of how it would end so... I really don't know :P.**

**Please, please, please give me some feedback on this one. I worked doubly hard on it.**

**By the by, melianatara got the "Euclid" reference was from the psychological thriller "Pi", like the following day I posted the last part. She's good.**

**-Brad**


	6. Uninvited

_Chapter 13_

Noodle and Russel gazed at the idyllic figure ahead of them, They're eyes wide with astonishment. It was hard to take everything in at first glance. The upper landscape was jutting edges out at different angles. It was illuminating a bright pink color like something out of a child's coloring book, and sitting atop this geographical oddity stood a large island getaway type mansion. It was completely customized from top to bottom with strange protruding walls and the a pool/spa/balcony combination. The whole idea of this "Plastic Beach" existing would be completely unbelievable unless one would see it for themselves.

Russel smiled, confident that they're journey had ended, "We got 'em, Noods." He said, with a hint of relief in his voice

"Yes" She said, holding her arm up to shield herself from the sun, the other on her hip, "They're going to be so happy to see us." She laughed as they were closing on their destination.

Russel huffed, "Maybe you."

"Oh leave it alone. You can see I'm... relatively fine. Please don't cause a big upset after such a long time away from them." Noodle stomped a foot on Russel's head. "Do you understand, Russel."

"Fine." Russel agreed, "For you."

* * *

The cyborg glared out the window at the giant man closing in on the island. It let out a low growl, "Visitors." It whispered. The cyborg twitched and walked away "Uninvited guests."

* * *

Russel docked at the small pier provided for them. Noodle quickly hopped off his head as soon as he had stopped. "Well this looks like the furthest I'm gonna get ta go. Why don't you go have a look around, Huh?" He said, resting his arms on an expanse of beach.

Noodle nodded. She turned and ran, desperately eager to see 2D's or even Murdoc's face again. She didn't know where to start looking for them. Are they in the mansion, or are they sunbathing on the shoreline? She felt like a little kid playing hide-and-seek. Noodle couldn't wait to see them. She cupped her hands together, while jogging up the beach and yelled, "MURDOC, 2D, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

Russel couldn't help but laugh at Noodle's childish behavior. He rested his head in his hand and said, "Things are finally gonna start lookin' up."

_Chapter 14_

"Come out you two, it's me, Noodle!" She yelled, still jogging around the shoreline. "Where are you?" She slowed down when she noticed a man sitting cross-legged with his arms clenching his stomach. His greasy black hair gave off an almost blinding glare of sunlight, so much so, that Noodle had to squint her eyes. Her face lit up with excitement, "MURDOC!" She screamed and began to barrel toward him at a frightening pace.

Murdoc crawled away and held up his arms in self-defense, "NO! I said leave me alone!'

'What did he say?' Noodle thought, before she accidentally collided with him, somersaulting her onto her back. She sat up and rubbed her head, "Ouch. I've got to be more careful." She turned back around to see Murdoc was still trying to protect himself. 'What is wrong with him.' She thought as she got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Y-you just s-s-stay away from me, y'hear." Murdoc stuttered, still scooting away from her.

Noodle was very confused. She had never seen Murdoc act this way before. She took a small step toward him, "Murdoc, it's me." She smiled, "It's Noodle, what are you talking about?"

"Noodle?" He rubbed his eyes. "It's really you?"

Noodle smiled, "Of course it is." She put her hands on her hips. "Who else do you think it is."

Murdoc eyes were wide open. "I don't believe it." He got to his feet and laughed, "I jus' don't believe it." He half ran, half walked to her and embraced her, "I neva thought I'd see you again."

Noodle returned his hug, though very confused at his behavior. She pulled away soon after. "I've never seen you act like this before, Murdoc." She said. Murdoc looked downward and wiped a tear from his face, "You look so scared and beaten-down. What happened?"

Murdoc shuddered, "I-I can't tell you, Noods. Things have been bad 'round here."

Noodle shot him a serious look, "Tell me what happened, Murdoc. Are you in trouble again?" Murdoc shook his head. "Tell me the truth Murdoc?"

"No, It's nothing like that." He looked directly at her, "'S just..." He couldn't finish. He was completely consumed with grief.

Noodle thought for a minute. She gulped and looked back at him, "Murdoc, Where's 2D?"

He gasped, "Oh... 2D" And more tears began welling around his eye sockets.

Russel remained seated at the dock, fiddling with the fake palm tree leaves. "Sweet little pad you got goin' for ya, Mudz" He said and resumed resting in the water. He was beginning to doze off. His journey across the Pacific Ocean had been an exhausting one. He wanted nothing more than rest. His eyelids began to feel heavy. Time seemed to want to stop just for him. "Just what I need." He said. He closed his eyes, waiting for his dreams sweet bliss.

Just then, Russel heard a bloodcurdling scream, "AAAAHHHHH!", on the other side of the island. Instinctively aware that was Noodle's voice, he became wide awake and went to see what had happened. Russel stomped along the outskirts of the island.

He made his way around the island. To his dismay he saw Noodle hunched over on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Russel then shifted his attention to Murdoc, trying to comfort her. In a fit of rage, He clinched Murdoc in his hand like a roll of quarters.

"What did you do to Noods, you little creep!" His voice boomed in Murdoc's ears.

Murdoc, understandably intimidated by Russel's appearance, could not answer him. He could only let out a small whimper.

"I SAID TALK YOU-" Russel stopped when he saw Noodle pull herself off of the ground.

She wiped the tears from her face and choked out, "He didn't do anything Russel." She said, in a small child like voice. She drew in a deep breath, "2D's... dead." Noodle sat back down, trying to control her emotions, but it remained impossible.

"Oh... Oh man." He said and put Murdoc back down on the ground. "How did that happen?"

Just then they saw a tiny figure walking toward them. It looked at them intently with beaming red eyes. It opened and closed it's skeletal jaw as if it were some kind of primal warning.

Murdoc pointed a finger at it, "That's what happened."

It droned a low mechanical hum, "Yes," It said in an almost kind tone, "and you will be next if you don't leave right now."

* * *

**I always thought that robots make the most ultimate antagonists. I didn't think this part wouldn't go as far into my story as I thought it would, but I was in a writing mood.**

**I wanted to save this chapter up for a little while, until the bug they got going around the site gets fixed. It's about time.**

**Don't forget to review. I'm always dying to hear what you all think**

**well it's 1:00 A.M. I'm going to bed**

**-Brad**


	7. Confrontation

**Sorry I made everyone wait so long. It is so completely, totally hard writing fight scenes. So I'm rewarding everyone's patience with a double length chapter. ****(But wouldn't the fact that you doubled the length be the reason why it took so long). I hate my inner voice.**** Enjoy!  
**

_Chapter 15_

"Murdoc. That was the thing who... Did it?" Noodle asked, taking a step away from the abomination. It's revolting visage cast a death glare at the traumatized three as it inched it's way toward them, step by step. "Why does it look like me?"

Murdoc shuddered, "It was... My new guitarist." Noodle and Russel shot him a surprised look. He remained still, expecting the sudden shock. "Just, please, I'll tell you everything. Just get me away from it."

"No." Cyborg Noodle cut in, drawing everyone's attention. "Do not touch him. You will leave now, or you will face extreme repercussions." It's view loomed into Noodle's direction. "There can be only one Noodle in Murdoc's life," It pointed a skinny finger at her. "and it will not be you. Besides," Cyborg Noodle slid it's finger across it's throat, "you don't want to end up like the last fool who got in my way, do you?"

Noodle face flushed with sudden anger. She balled her hands into fist. "Why did you do this?"

"What do you mean?" It chuckled menacingly, "Do you mean, Why did I kill 2D?"

Noodle growled, trying to hold back her tears, "Yes... That's what I mean." She struggled.

"Because... He was a nuisance." The Cyborg said in a mocking tone, "He was a distraction to the real minds at work for Murdoc's new album. I did what was necessary, for the best interest of the band."

Noodle looked at the ground, mind full of rage and sorrow. She mumbled something to herself, "Monsutā." She mumbled in her native dialect.

Cyborg Noodle gave her a confused look, "What was that?"

Noodle shot her attention at The Cyborg, face covered in tears and screamed at the top of her lungs with fire in her eyes, stomping the ground and clenching her fists, "Monsutā! Anata wa kono tame ni okane o harau tsumoridesu!" She screamed, as if it was a kind of war cry. She then engaged a full rush at the machine intent on it's destruction. Cyborg Noodle slightly crouched, setting up a quick defense. She raised a fist preparing for first contact. Then the robot leaped far, far into the air. Noodle looked up, in complete shock at it's agility.

While in midair, Cyborg Noodle opened it's jaw, unhinging it to an abnormal position. A small turret exited it's throat.

"Oh no." Murdoc stared wide-eyed. "Noodle!" He screamed, "Get away!"

Cyborg Noodle then spewed forth an incredible amount of bullets around Noodle, spraying the beach, waiting for one to hit her. She ran across the coastline as fast as her legs could carry her, each bullet getting closer than the last.

The bullets stopped flying when it landed on the beach, next to Murdoc and Russel, with strange grace.

Noodle held her hands on her knees trying to regain her breath. Murdoc backed away so fast he almost fell backward. He looked up at Russel, watching in stunned silence. "Russel! Snap out of it." He yelled. Russel shook his head and looked at Murdoc with intense worry. "Don't just sit there, you big idiot. Smash that thing already, before Noodle gets hurt!"

Russel nodded. He raised his arm. Cyborg Noodle looked up at him and chuckled. It looked away. "Russel!" It said in a whiny voice. Russel stopped, his fist still in the air. Cyborg Noodle pretended to cower away from him. "Don't hurt me! It's Noodle, remember. It's your little Noodle."

Russel's slowly dropped his arm. His lower lip quivered "N-no, course not, baby-girl. I would never..."

"No!" Murdoc was nearly pulling his hair out, "Russel, don't listen to her!"

He turned to Murdoc, "What are you talkin' about, man." He turned back to see that Cyborg Noodle had completely vanished.

Noodle pointed toward the sky, "Russel, look out!"

What Russel hadn't seen was that The Cyborg had leaped from where it was standing onto his broad shoulder.

"Hey." He said, trying to reach for it, "Get offa me!" The Cyborg easily dodged his hands and walked up his shoulder to his neck. It pulled it's arm back and let loose a powerful punch to his throat. The punch had enough power to somehow force the muscles and nerve endings to contract into themselves. Thereby slowing a proper stream of blood flow into his brain making him very lightheaded. He swayed back and forth, splashing water everywhere around him. He fell forward, already passed out from the injury. Murdoc quickly ran out from under him, and dove out of his way. The force of his fall shook the entire island, toppling some of the fake pine trees and nearly knocking Noodle over.

She quickly ran toward Russel's blank face, "He's still breathing." She sighed, trying to collect herself. Noodle backed away slowly and looked all around her. The Cyborg was nowhere to be seen.

Murdoc noticed It's disappearance as well and bounced off of the ground "Where'd it run off too?" He asked, darting his eyes back and forth.

"I don't know. You didn't see where it went?" Noodle asked.

"Uhh... No sorry, I was busy tryin' not ta get squashed like a bug under a 2 ton behemoth." Murdoc said matter-of-factly.

Noodle ignored his snide remark. She kept scanning the beach, hoping for at least a glimpse.

Soon after, however, they heard a deafening howl from Cyborg Noodle, "PATHETIC!" It screeched, echoing around them, "I calculated my counterpart had at least an 81% chance of a worthy fight! Apparently I was off by a substantial amount." Cyborg Noodle's voice echoed off seemingly invisible walls, making it hard to pinpoint where It's voice was coming from.

Noodle grimaced, "Where are you!" She asked in vain.

"I'm very close by."

Murdoc shrieked, "Noodle, look out behind you!"

Noodle widened her eyes. She quickly shifted her stance too notice Cyborg Noodle standing directly behind her. It pulled it's arm back and punched Noodle in the stomach with enough force to send her rocketing backward a good 15 feet then rolling another five. It began stomping slowly toward her, savoring It's victory. She crawled to her knees and coughed up a droplet of blood

Murdoc cut in, for a last, desperate effort to try to talk some sense into It. "N-Noodle," He gulped, "Please, don't do this. Just let them leave now and we can... finish the album together." He shuddered.

But there was no reasoning with Cyborg Noodle at this point. It was dead set on eliminating It's target. The Cyborg loomed over Noodle, open to do whatever it pleases to her.

It gaped it's jaw open and the telltale gun barrel slid out it's mouth. Noodle tried in vain to escape, but the Cyborg then pinned her to the ground with it's foot.

Murdoc turned away, "Oh no... Oh God... Anyone please no."

Noodle closed her eyes, expecting the inevitable. Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, 2D" She muttered under her breath.

The gunshot could be heard across the world.

* * *

Noodle opened her eyes. The Cyborg's weight had been lifted from her neck, 'Am I...' She pulled herself off of the ground, wincing at the pain in her stomach, "I guess not, what just happened?" She saw Cyborg Noodle laying motionless, sprawled out on the shoreline. A black liquid leaked out of a gaping hole in it's chest.

She gasped when she heard his soft, Cockney accent, "Noodle? You alright, love?"

She turned to him. His weathered appearance cast an admiring glint in Noodle's eye. The wrinkles around his pitch black eyes became more profound since last they've been together. He had become lankier and it seemed as though a small speck of bluish-white formed in the roots of his dangling ocean blue hair. He clutched the handle of a shotgun, smoke still smoldering out of the barrel.

Noodle was completely stunned silent. A large mix of emotions twirled inside her. Relief, admiration, confusion, hope, love. The sight was almost too much for her to bear. Her head twirled slightly and she almost fainted.

2D grew a worried look on his face, "Oy, Noodle." He tried to take a step forward but his foot got caught in one of his untied shoelaces. "What's wr-wOAAHH!" he yelled as he fell forward, sliding the shotgun away from him and landing on his face. He jumped back onto his feet and let out a groan, "Why can't I eva look cool?"

Noodle chuckled slightly before soon after began to laugh uproariously. When her laughing subsided she went to 2D and wrapped around him tightly. 2D returned her hug. "I missed you so much, Noodle." He whispered

"Me too." She started to blush, "You have no idea."

Murdoc finally turned around and to his amazement, saw 2D. He yelled, "2D! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The sheer volume caused 2D and Noodle to jump back from each other. Murdoc ran over to him and shook his shoulder. 2D winced a little from this, "Noodle can you believe it? 2D'S ALIVE! Oh, It's like somethin' outta movie innit? Quick, go help Russel up, he's gotta see this."

Noodle, slightly agitated from his intrusion, only nodded. She turned and walked toward the sleeping giant, but not before bending over and picking up the weapon that helped save her life. She began walking, resting it on her shoulder.

Murdoc, still amazed by 2D's feat, continued on, "2D, that was some wicked stuff you just pulled, man. You practically just came from the DEAD and saved 3 lives. You're some kinda right, bloody hero."

2D smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well anyone woulda done what I did if they was in my spot, Murdoc."

"Yeah, I guess. But no one has never COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Murdoc completely ignored him. "How did you do that, mate"

"Well, actually I..." 2D's eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!" He squealed, pushing Murdoc out of the way.

The Cyborg had reawakened, twitching madly. It's mouth was already open, ready to fire. It spouted a long string of words together that sounded something to the effect of a siren, "EXTREMEDANGER. STAYCLEAROFTHREAT."

Noodle turned around quickly but not quickly enough as Cyborg Noodle spit a burst of bullets from it's mouth. Most of them hit 2D in the torso and he fell over on his back, bleeding profusely.

Noodle screamed at the top of her lungs, "2D, NO!" She pointed the gun at the malfunctioning robot. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" The close range of the buckshot from the shotgun literally exploded the robot's head into a million pieces of shards and shrapnel. It fell to the ground for the last time with a solid THUMP.

Noodle threw the gun down and they both ran to the dying 2D. They knelt down to his side and Noodle elevated his head in her hand. He looked at both of them weakly, "Guys." He wheezed, "This really hurts."

More tears welled around Noodle's eyes, "It's going to be okay." She sniffled, "2D, you're going to be fine."

He smiled slightly, "Oh, that's good." He said, his eyes becoming narrower, "We're still getting drinks togever later, right Murdoc?"

Murdoc forced a chuckle, "O' course, mate."

"Mate." 2D wheezed, "Friend."

He found Noodle's hand and clutched onto it. He thought for a moment that this might be the last chance he'd get to say, "I love you, Noodle."

She clasped her free hand on her mouth, "2D..." Her voice muffled by her hand. She removed it, heart beating rapidly. "2D, you have to stay awake. Please... I can't live without you. I need you."

2D's eyes closed. His hand dropped from her's. He lay still on the plastic shore.

_Don't get lost in Heaven..._

**Yeah.. I hate making anyone feel good (It's a pun :P). But the story isn't over yet, I've got a couple more chapters in mind before I end this. **

**I don't know if I write fight scenes good enough, or if it was dramatic enough, or I hit a typo somewhere. So I actually need feedback on this one.  
**

**I don't speak Japanese, I just got it off Google Translate. So when Noodle yelled her war cry I thought, 'This is gonna sound pretty awesome.' I know there's like, different forms of Japanese so if, by chance, you do speak Japanese, and Google screwed something up, I'm sorry for ruining the dramatic scene for you.**

**Also it might be a while before the next chapter's up too, since I got to write a big essay for a class (In ROTC of all classes) So, just warning you.**

**-Brad**


	8. Bravery

Chapter 16

_2D felt the whole world slow down. He heard a hollowed out drawl of Murdoc's screams across his room, "Nnooo! Llleemmmmeee ggoooo!" Then he was all alone. The water had risen about waist high by now. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He let them drop, just for a minute. Just long enough to fall into a deep sleep..._

_

* * *

_

_KONK, "Oooww..." He woke in a daze rubbing his head. Somehow the ceiling had become dangerously close to his face and he accidentally smacked his head against it. He felt as though he were floating in midair, "What the-" He began before he suddenly sunk under the false air. He was taken surprise by the cool rush of water to his face and became promptly wide awake. He quickly swam back up to the small air pocket near the ceiling. His heart was beating a million times a minute, "Oh no, oh no... Oh my God, What'm I gonna do?" He pleaded to himself as the water continued to rise. He looked downward at his room, the rippling effect of small waves clouding his vision. He had an idea, however. The porthole. 2D whimpered, "Like I have any choice."_

_2D drew in a long, deep breath and dove down. He pushed and kicked his way down and made his way out of his room to the dark dangerous abyss of the Pacific Ocean. He rubbed his eyes, the saltiness of the sea made his them hurt more than normal. He looked up, the bright sunshine guiding him as fast as his skinny arms and legs could carry him. But that wasn't enough. His tarred, smoker's lungs weighed him down. He could feel Death's cool hand grasp his ankle, welcoming him to the other side. He was beginning to slow down, running out of breath so soon... Still far away from the sanctuary of land. 2D was almost happy to oblige Death's offer... That is until he heard the amplified sound of the monster's bellow._

_It had quite literally snuck directly behind 2D, and moved slowly beside him. It's gigantic eye peered at him with great intensity. 2D, completely wrought with panic, let out a muffled scream. He clasped his hands over his mouth and watched regretfully as the rest of his life floated gracefully up to the surface. This was it. He was going to drown and get eaten by his worst fear. His face turned into a light blue color and he nearly fainted. The monster turned toward him, and creaked open it's gaping maw. The powerful force of it's suction was like sucking dust through a vacuum cleaner. He allowed it to do what it wanted... Anything to end this charade. He closed his eyes and let fear sweep his heart. He passed out just before he was swallowed._

"STUART. IT'S NOT YOUR TIME YET," _A familiar ghostly voice echoed in his ears,_ "YOU ARE BECOMING QUITE INTERESTING."

_2D woke in pitch black darkness. He had been laying on something slimy and wet for a while now. Thankfully, precious air had begun circulating his lungs again. But the question remained, "Where am I?" 2D whispered to himself. He sat for a few moments, allowing his eyes to adjust, but it was just too dark for that to be possible. So he just sat, waiting for nature to give him an answer._

_After a few minutes, a sliver of light began to shine across from where he sat. The light gave enough clarity to show 2D that he was inside the monster's mouth, saliva dripping off the roof, and jagged teeth raised waist high to him. He remained seated for a while, completely astounded at the recent turn of events. 'Why didn't it swallow me?' He pondered as he stood and began walking toward light. As it grew larger, he could see Plastic Beach not even a stones throw away. He smiled for the first time at the sight of the putrid landmass jutting out of the water._

_He stood at the edge of the whale's mouth and patted one of it's teeth, "You're not so bad afta all, are you, biggun?"_

_The whale let out a happy grunt before 2D jumped out it's mouth into the water. When he resurfaced he waved goodbye to his new friend. It returned his gesture with another grunt before it swam back down to it's home. _

_2D turned and swam to shore, eager to get back to land. Moments later, he crawled back onto the beach and flipped onto his back, "Oy, I'm so tired." He groaned. He couldn't move. The garbage underneath him might as well be his old bed with brand new sheets, he was so tired. _

_Just then heard the a faint yell across the island. 2D sat up, "What was that?" He stood and began walking toward the commotion, He sped up his pace when he heard loud machine gunfire. He snuck up behind a palm tree. He stared wide-eyed at the spectacle in front of him. There stood all of his old friends. But everything was wrong. Murdoc looked frightened beyond any kind of comprehension. Russel had become some kind of hulking behemoth, looming over everyone with an empty look sprawled across his face. And there stood Noodle, hands on her knees, looking completely drained. "What is going on?"He whispered to himself. That's when he saw Cyborg Noodle walking toward her and everything was made clear. _

"_Oh no." 2D took a step back and gulped, "I-I've gotta help her... somehow." Just then his brain formed an idea. He turned and ran back inside the mansion._

_

* * *

_

_2D opened the door to the broom closet and peered inside. He flipped the lights on and looked at the extensive gun collection Cyborg Noodle had acquired. Machine guns and shotguns, chainguns and handguns lay sprawled out over the floor like some kind of sadistic children's playroom. He wasn't quite sure what weapon would be best suited for fighting that horror outside._

_Just then he felt the ground under him shake with such a force that made him fall over onto his backside, "Oh jeez!" 2D exclaimed. He wobbled back to his feet, "I'd better hurry." He said as he grabbed a random gun out of the selection and ran out of the room._

_The elevator ride to the ground floor was so mind numbingly long. When the door finally opened, he stormed out of the room, and bolted back to the beach. It was very quiet... Was he too late? 'It's okay Noodle,' he thought to himself, 'I'm almost there.'_

_He arrived back behind the plastic tree. He peered out to notice Russel hulking frame lurched over the shore, Murdoc turned around covering his eyes, and poor Noodle, hunched over in pain while that horrible machine stood over them looking triumphant._

_2D turned around, back leaning on the tree and took a few deep breaths. He clutched ahold of the shotgun, "Ok... This is it." He murmured to himself, "I'm not scared of that tin can."_

"_I'm not scared." He repeated. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared."_

_He kept repeating this to himself as he flipped around the cover of the tree and pulled the trigger._

The gunshot could be heard across the world.

**Well this story's finally going to be coming to a close the next part or maybe one after. Thanks for tagging along this far everyone.**

**Also thanks for the constructive criticism on the last part. Otherwise it would have just look stupid without your help.**

**-Brad**


	9. Experience

_Chapter 17:_

2D Had been floating in this abyss for what seemed like eternity. It was impossible to tell exactly where he was at. There were no floors, no sun, no up, no down, not anything, really. There was only white that stretched on into infinity. He maintained a stern face throughout his stay in the nowhere land. As if a supernatural out-of-body experience was the least of his worries. However, in 2D's mind that was exactly the case. Priority number one was to get back to his Noodle and the other bandmates. So he can tell them everything is fine and things can all go back to normal. This white void, this nowhere land, was merely a gap he had to get across.

"But where do I start at?" He asked himself for the thousandth time. Everywhere he looked there was only an ever-expanding view of white. He sighed, "What I wouldn't give fo' a fag right now."

He dipped his hands into his pockets, a reflex that basically accomplished nothing, when he felt something familiar. The cylindrical shape and the timid flimsiness he felt wiped away his poker face and replaced it with bug eyes and a dropped jaw. He snatched the the cigarette out of his pocket and stared at it like it was a long lost friend.

Then just as quickly as the joy swept over him, sorrow crept in, "No lighter." he murmured. He released his grip from it and let it drift away from him into the void. Then a puzzled look sprawled across his face, "How did that get there?" He asked himself. He hadn't had a single cigarette since he arrived at Plastic Beach.

2D rummaged through his pockets. He felt something odd in the pocket the cigarette was in. It felt like a crumpled up piece of foam. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It looked like a large black circle. Nothing more, nothing less. "Since when did this get here?" He said and scratched his head.

"_ENTER THE PORTAL." _The same, mysterious voice echoed through 2D's ears with enough volume to almost make 2D drop the circle.

2D yelled out to the thing, "Who are you!"

It took a minute for it to respond, " _ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON WHEN YOU ARRIVE, STUART."_

2D laughed at this, "Yeah," He scoffed, "Good luck with that." He said as he was spreading out the circle on an invisible floor.

2D muttered to himself, "Portals to other dimensions. Endless white voids. Real original, ghost." He sighed one more time. "Maybe I shoulda kept the fag. Oh well." He shrugged, "Bombs away!"

He took a deep breath, plugged his nose and jumped into the hole.

* * *

"Noodle, he's gone." Murdoc said and put a hand on Noodle's shoulder.

"No!" She screamed and slapped Murdoc's hand away. She kept 2D's head elevated and kept grasping his hand as if that was going to do a bit of difference, "There's got to be something we can do. He can't just leave me like this. This wasn't supposed to happen" She sobbed and grasped 2D's hand tighter and tighter.

"I wish there was, Noodle." Murdoc sighed, "but the nearest hospital is at least a good 1,500 kilometers from here. We have to face facts." Murdoc swallowed. "We can't help him."

At that point, they heard a large groan coming from Russel as he sat himself up, still towering over the two and rubbed his aching neck, "Ohh man. What happened?" He glanced over at Murdoc and Noodle, who ignored him. Then he noticed 2D, laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. His eyes widened, "Oh my God. 'D. What happened?" he asked again, with no response.

Noodle sniffled, "I know Murdoc. It's just... 2D... He never deserved any of this." She put his hands on his face and closed his eyes. "All I can do is pray." She slowly released his hand and placed it gently on the ground.

* * *

2D was laying on an oddly comfortable surface when he came to. He got himself up and brushed himself off. 2D checked his pockets to find the black hole was gone. He looked around at the new landscape he was in, "Uhm... Where am I now?" He asked scratching his head with great confusion. There was a brilliant star-lit sky above him and a full moon casting a bright light on this strange surface he was standing on. The ground felt furry, like he was standing on a giant animal. Two exceedingly long, if misshapen, skyscraper-like objects protruded from the ground side by side. He walked over to the edge of the platform he was standing on and stared in disbelief that the platform had a humongous body, four legs and cloven hooves, literally flying miles above a dark ocean.

2D had to take a moment to gather himself, "A gigantic, flying elk." He blinked, "Well... It's original." 2D said, forcing himself to chuckle at this bizarre turn of events.

"_THANK YOU."_ The voice was behind him now. He turned around to see that mysterious man he met on the hill one afternoon, his appearance just as ghastly as the first time they met.

2D took a small step forward, "What is all this?" He spat out, "T-t-the flyin' moose 'n' the... That white void I was in for so long?"

The man pondered a moment, "_LET'S JUST SAY..." _He began, "_THIS IS MY LITTLE SLICE OF THE AFTERLIFE THAT I AM FREE TO TWIST AND TURN AT MY WHIM, TO ANYTHING, ANYWHERE, AND ANYWHEN I WANT."_

2D raised a hand, "Then why a flying elk?"

The man laughed dryly, "_YOU SAID I WASN'T ORIGINAL."_

2D scratched the back of his neck, "Oh... Ehh... Sorry". He said, slightly embarrassed. He walked over to the elk's antlers and sat down, still trying to take in what's going on around him. Floating around in nothingness was... Nothing basically. He only had a bit of loneliness and boredom to deal with for a few minutes. Or hours. Or however long he was in there for. But standing on top of a giant flying elk brought up a whole new level of overwhelming that 2D was utterly convinced he would never experience.

Then he thought back to that one word that sent chills up his spine. 'Afterlife' He thought. Could it be that this was his fate? Would he really be stripped away from his friends so easily? His Noodle torn away from his arms just as quickly as she had arrived. What kind of God would allow his child to endure such mental torture.

The man allowed 2D to take his time to recuperate. After a good while of fearful moaning and a few sniffles 2D finally spoke softly, "So... Why here? If this is the afterlife, why aren't I in mine?"

"_GOOD QUESTION, STUART."_ The man said, "_I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO TALK TO YOU. TO CONGRATULATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE."_

2D sat up and wiped his nose, "Congratulate? What fo'"

"_YOUR MORALITY." _The man boasted, "_YOU ARE SO PURE AT HEART, MAKING THE SELFLESS SACRIFICE TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS, HAVING THE COURAGE TO FORGIVE YOUR SPITEFUL FRIEND, MURDOC FOR HIS WRONGDOINGS AND EVEN PULLED OFF THE IMPOSSIBLE, MAKING HIM SEE THE ERROR OF HIS WAYS ONCE AND FOR ALL."_

2D got up from where he was sitting and walked toward the ledge overlooking the miles of water. 2D smiled, "Really?" He laughed "Well, I was jus' doin' what I thought anyone else would do."

"_YOU WOULD THINK THAT, STUART. BUT ACTUALLY, ANY NORMAL PERSON WHO WENT THROUGH WHAT YOU DID WOULD HAVE HOPPED IN THE FIRST BOAT THEY'D SEE. SO BASICALLY, YOU'RE NOT NORMAL. YOU'RE THE BEST KIND OF GOOD THAT I HAVE SEEN IN A VERY LONG TIME, AND THAT ITRIGUES ME."_

2D wasn't sure how exactly to respond to his compliment, still staring at the water, he simply asked, "So... what now then?"

The man glided behind him, "_NOW?" _He said, "_A SECOND CHANCE..."_

The man then pushed 2D over the edge of the elk's head and watched him plummet toward Earth.

**Ok there you go, another cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long (again) I've been swamped in school and stuff and haven't had time to write. So I've outlined a whole bunch of possible endings in reading class to figure out what I liked best, all of which last 2 parts. Turns out, I liked this one ( don't worry, I'm not gonna spoil the last part for you)**

**This story has been real serious and haven't had a whole lot of humor, so why not add a giant flying elk in the mix. And of course I'm referencing the "19-2000" video.**

**I been into the Beatles a lot lately so what better way to reference them then a quick nod to the song "Nowhere Man" My personal favorite song from them off the album and movie, "Yellow Submarine"**

**The next chapter will be up within a week or two, depending on whether or not I ever want to finish that essay that's due sometime soon.**

**-Brad**


	10. Epilogue

_Chapter 18_

The last thing he heard the man say was, "_I'LL BE WATCHING." _before the rest was drowned out by a rush of wind in his ears and his own screams. 2D rushed through the sky, breaking through clouds and the sound barrier heading straight toward the darkness of the black Earth. He had been falling for a good while before he figured that whatever happened to him when he landed could, in no way shape or form, be as bad as he thinks. As a matter of fact it might be a little better than what he had went through the previous week. He simply let nature take it's course.

2D noticed a discoloration in the dark ocean below. It drew his attention, highlighting itself in a faint, pinkish color. 'I can't believe it,' 2D felt his heart drop, 'This nightmare's almost over'.

* * *

Murdoc draped his shirt over 2D's face. No one could bare to look at him. Noodle sank her face deep into Russel's thigh trying to find some sort of sanctuary with him, while Russel sat with his eyes closed, twiddling his thumbs. Murdoc stared out to sea. He took a flask out of his back pocket and took a sip. He said to himself, " It's all my fault."

Russel scoffed at him, "Took you this long to figure out, Mudz?" He said, with an intense spite in his voice. Murdoc turned his attention around to him, "You an' your _fuckin'_ greed an' your _goddamn_ ego. You are more stupid than 'D could've ever been. Times ten."

Noodle sat herself up and slid herself onto the ground. She looked at Murdoc with piercing hatred, "Russel and I leaving first thing tomorrow morning." She said, " So you can keep this pitiful little abomination all to yourself."

"Hmph." Russel grunted, "If only it could be sooner."

Murdoc loomed downward, He gulped "Yeah. I understand." His voice sounded broken, defeated. He looked at the two with weary eyes " I don't know how to apologize for what I did. And I know you'll neva forgive me. But I am so very, deeply sorry."

Murdoc walked over to 2D's body.

* * *

"THIS IS IT." 2D yelled. He was in his view. His long journey was finally over. 2D braced for impact.

* * *

"I'll see to it that 2D gets a proper burial. A nice one, just with close friends and family." Murdoc said.

Russel rolled his eyes, "It's the least you can do."

Murdoc nodded, "Yeah," He knelt next to 2D, "I'm so sorry, mate."

Just then the 3 of them heard a large THUMP, and 2D rose from the dead, screaming bloody-murder.

Murdoc jumped far away back and cursed loudly, clutching his chest, " HOLY SWEET SATAN BELOW! 2D, you bloody face-ache, you damn near gave me a heart attack!" When Murdoc regained what little composure he had, he shook his head and remembered that 2D has been dead for nearly 2 hours.

Russel and Noodle stared at the miracle in front of them, mouths agape as 2D sat himself up, clutching his injured torso. He tilted his head toward Noodle and cracked a smile. His alluring accent was like a soft melody to her ears, "I don't mean to be a bother, sweetie, but gunshots hurt. Really bad."

She took a step toward him, still completely in awe at what just happened, "O-of course, 2D. Murdoc, help me."

Murdoc got himself off of the ground, "Yeah, sure." he said and they ran to 2D's aid. Murdoc and Noodle wrapped his arms around them, still numb and noticeably cool, and carried him inside the mansion. They sat 2D down on the couch in the living room.

"Murdoc I need you to go get some peroxide and bandage wraps. Now." Noodle demanded.

Murdoc didn't object. He ran off to get the items, though he was silently cursing the fact they were getting blood all over his Italian leather sofa.

Noodle sat next to 2D, "2D, I need this shirt to come off."

2D nodded, "Sure fing, love." 2D leaned forward and put his hands on the bottom if his T-shirt and slid them up, and over his head. He threw the shirt down on the carpet and leaned back on the couch. Noodle looked at the bullet wounds all over his stomach and chest. She ran her fingers over the wounds, then she noticed something peculiar. The wounds were healing themselves. Closing themselves up.

"What the..." She began. Noodle looked at 2D with great confusion, "What's happening, 2D."

He put a hand over her's and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't fink about it too much. Let's jus' say, everyfing's going to be jus' fine."

Noodle smiled back at him. She pursed her lips, and cheeks reddening, "Did you really mean what you said back there? Back on the beach?"

2D laughed, "Like anyone ever lied on their last words. O' course I did." He reached out and pushed a strand of hair out of her emerald eyes, "I meant every word."

There was a long silence afterword. Noodle's heart was racing cross-country inside her body. There was a brief period of time when she was praying Murdoc would hurry the Hell up with those things she asked for. Anything to break the tension. But after looking at 2D's face, so calm and pleasant, she realized she wouldn't change this moment for the whole world. She leaned into him slowly, her eye's narrowing. Hand-in-hand, the world completely fell silent. Nothing could ruin this moment. What they had right now, was just perfect.

Until...

Murdoc ran into the room clutching a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a fistful of rags in the other "HEY. Sorry, we don't have that stuff you were wantin'. So I go- ohh" Murdoc stopped mildly amused, "Was I interruptin' somethin'?"

2D fell back on the couch and flung his head back. He groaned, "Awww... Jus' kill me again!"

Noodle crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "A little bit."

"Well, let's get those nasty wounds cleaned up, relatively, then I'll uhh... You know... go." Murdoc walked up to 2D who was laying on the couch, forearm draped over his forehead and resting his legs on Noodle's lap. "Where's the injury at anyway." Murdoc said, "All I see are what looks like little bug bites."

2D chuckled, "Your not gonna believe this." 2D said, moving his arm away from his face, "But I actually healed up quite nicely while you were away."

"Huh," Murdoc scratched his grizzled chin, "No, no, I believe you. In fact if you said that you somehow grew the ability to fly and solve Algebra problems in your head, Hell, I'd believe you." Murdoc started for the door, "I'm gonna go talk to Russel about fixing your room back up, 2D. Don't do anything I would do you two, you might end up in the hospital." Murdoc finally left the room, taking a big swig of the alcohol in his hand.

2D looked up at Noodle, "What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn, why?"

2D put his feet on the floor, "C'mon, let's go watch the sunrise."

Noodle cast a worried look on her face, "Are you sure your ok?"

2D sprung up from the couch. He bent his knees and swung his arms around, "Neva betta, babe. C'mon"

2D led her up to the balcony of the building and the two sat next to each other, precariously perched on the railing, holding hands. Waiting for the first glint of the new day to begin. The first day of the rest of their lives together. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the amity of the early morning when 2D heard something, like a small grunt. 2D raised an eyebrow, 'Could it...' He looked upward toward the sky. A large silhouette of a creature glided gracefully across the sky, grunting faintly, trying to grab his attention. 2D smiled, "Fank you." He whispered.

Noodle looked at 2D who was transfixed at something high in the sky, "2D, what are you looking at?" She asked.

2D looked at her with the same comforting smile he always gives her, "Nofink, love." He said with a steely gaze.

Noodle bit her lower lip. She couldn't wait any longer. She leaned into 2D and gave him a long, passionate kiss. 2D shut his eyes and swept himself away into the moment. 'This must be my Heaven.' He thought. Just as they pulled away from each other the sun peaked it's way out of the horizon. The couple watched it with dreaming eyes.

**Well there it was. Thanks for sticking along everyone.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews that kept me going to write all these (Especially from melianatara and Pandoragirl). And it takes a lot of motivation to get a 16 year old boy to do anything. Writing especially.**

**Please don't forget to review everyone, That'd mean a whole lot. It might even give me the motivation to come up with a whole new story. Even though I'm gonna be writing one anyway, it'd still be cool.**

**Well I'll see y'all around then. Later**

**-Brad**


End file.
